je n'ai pas changé
by SubaruShiro
Summary: Dans la rue deux personnes se retrouve mais l'une d'entre elle ne reconnait pas l'autre pourtant ni l'une ni l'autre n'a changer.pour l'une des personne elle est méconnaissable mais la conserner ne le sais pas. Pour elle, elle n'a pas du tout changé HP/HG


**Blabla de l'auteur : **_Coucou c'est moi qui vous r'amène enfin un O S sur un couple que j'adore. Je tiens à souligner que c'est un cadeau pour ma soeur Lana51 qui m'est très cher, et qui est aussi mon plus grand modèle. Je t'adore grande soeur et ceci est principalement pour toi car je c'est que tu aime bien ce couple. Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! Soyez indulgent !_

**Ais-je à se point changer **

Après sept années passé en commun on as du se séparés. Cinq ans plus tard dans un quartier banal, je retrouve une personne qui m'est cher. Je la regarde, elle n'a pas vraiment changé. Cette personne, ne m'adresse ni sourire ni regard. Elle passe devant moi comme si deux étrangers se croiser. Tête baiser, elle paraît un peut triste. Je la fixe longtemps avant qu'elle se sente observer, et daigne à relever la tête. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, et disparaît quand la personne que je regarde, détourne les yeux et continu sa route. Ais-je à se point changer ? Pas tant que sa. Tiens, voila son autre ami que je déteste. Il parle à la personne, que je n'ai pas quitté(e) des yeux, depuis que j'ai croisé les siens. D'un coup, cette charmante créature, relève la tête et viens dans ma direction. Nous ne sommes pas très loin, l'un de l'autre donc quelque pas suffise, pour voir cette dernière me regardait un peux inquiète. Son ami me demande qu'elle heure il est :

-_14h05._ Que je réponds simplement.

-_Merde je suis en retard_. Dit soudainement la personne en face de moi. _Je te laisse Ron salut._ Se tournant vers moi :_ Merci beaucoup._

-_De rien. _Dans un murmure j'ajoute : _Toujours en retard. Certaines habitudes ne change pas._

Je pars avant que son ami me pose des questions. Apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'on reconnu. Dans un sens c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Je fil(e) dans un magasin pour me racheter des babioles dont j'aurais probablement besoins pour mes vacances. La je rencontre ma pire ennemie. La seule chose qui pouvait me gâché ma journée. Elle n'est jamais venue même, pendant nos sept années d'étude pourquoi diable est-elle la aujourd'hui ? Enfin bref, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas reconnu(es) ? Je n'es pas autant changé(e) depuis la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu !

**Flash Back :**

Une journée merveilleuse s'achevée tranquillement laissant place à une magnifique lune accompagner d'une pluie d'étoile étincelante. Nous sommes dans le parc de Poudlard. Ce cher Ron me regarder avec des yeux d'un chien enrager prés à bondirent sur sa proie. Il faut dire que notre dispute l'à peut-être frapper. Enfin bref, tu lui à murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, puis il est partit. Tu t'est enfin retourner vers moi, tu m'a sourit et embrasser avant de me prendre dans tes bras protecteur et de me dire à quel point tu m'aimer. Un jour on a du se séparer à cause de nos parents, mais on a continuer de s'écrire pour toujours rester en contact. Et puis plus tard, je n'es plus eu de nouvelles de toi je t'es écris plusieurs fois mais mes lettre me revenait toujours. L'une d'entre elle était marquer « Arrête de lui écrire il en a que faire de tes nouvelles. » je n'es pas compris.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

A vrai dire, même maintenant je ne comprends toujours pas. Enfin, bon je me dirige à la caisse pour payer mes articles que j'ai réussis à trouver. Je mes le tous dans mon sac et sort de la boutique. La je rencontre, un de mes cousins que je déteste. Oh mon dieu il est, de un avec sa copine la mouchetée et de deux il est habiller avec un pantalon à fleur un maillot à dentelle et une paire de chaussure qui lui fais ressembler à Zavata. En plus, elles sont verte chiasse. Mais hormis lui et sa copine qui peut mètre des horreurs pareilles. Bon je reconnais que mon cousin, est un peut déranger pour s'habiller de la sorte, mais alors la, il a dépasser toute mes espérances. Et dire que se sont eux qui vont passer les vacances à la maison. Je préfère mourir que de passer deux mois avec eux. Mon ange ou te cache tu que je viennent chez toi ? Si tu ne veux pas que je devienne folle, envois moi un signe, un indice, n'importe quoi ! (**Nda :**Lana51 sa ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ;) mdr)

Boom (deux personne qui se bouscules) Aïe ! J'aurais préféré(e) un autre signe.

-_Vous ne pouvez pas regarder ou vous marcher ?_

-_Excusez-moi je ne vous avez pas vus mademoiselle_.

Cette voix je la reconnais c'est ...

-_Malefoy ?_

-_Et vous qui êtes vous ?_

Il ne me reconnaît pas ? Tans mieux ! Je pars avant qu'une autre phrase ne soit prononcée. Plus tard je revois la personne de ce matin je vais la voir et commence à parler :

_-Bonsoir tu te rappelle de moi on c'est vu ce matin ?_

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens

_-Oui je me souviens merci de m'avoir donner l'heure. _

_-C'était naturelle _

_-Je sais mais sans toi je n'aurais plus de travail_

_-Je comprends. Tu n'as pas changé(e) toujours en retard ! Dis-je un ton moqueur_

Ses yeux me fixe toujours et u de ses sourcils se lève. La j'en ai plus cassée et je demande :

_-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne m'as pas reconnue Harry ?_

_-Excusez-moi mais, Est-ce que nous, nous connaissons ?_

_- Enfin je sais que sa fais longtemps qu'on c'est pas vu mais quand même ! Après cinq ans tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne me reconnais pas ?_

_-Désoler mademoiselle vous devez vous trompée de personne. Dit-il calmement._

_-Mais enfin Harry c'est moi Hermione j'ai tellement changée depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard ? _

Il se retourne surprit. Se souviendrait-il de nos quatre cent coups ?

_-Hermione__ ? C'est toi ?_

_-Wow tu as tellement changer je ne t'avais pas reconnus._

_-J'avais remarquer merci ! Dis-je d'un ton rieur. _

Je le prend dans mes bras et il me murmure

_-Ma petite Mione je n'es cesser de penser à toi. Te voila enfin de retour dans mes bras. Et dire que la dernière fois que l'on c'est vu on c'est dit « Je t'aime et je ne t'oublierais jamais » C'est fou ce que le temps a tous fais chavirer !_

_-Pourquoi tu en aimes une autre ?_

_-Bien sur que non !_

_-Alors rien a changer Je t'aime Harry. Et je t'aimerais toujours, et ce jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_-Alors nous sommes deux. Moi aussi Hermione Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. _

Nous, nous embrassons, et, main dans la main, continuons notre chemin. Le chemin d'une longue et heureuse histoire d'amour. Car maintenant que nous sommes libre et retrouver nous allons pouvoirs finirent ce que nous avions commencer.

**Fin.**

_Et voila c'est terminer oui je sais c'est court mais n'abusons pas des bonnes choses_

_Soyez indulgents dans vos reviews s'il vous plaît !_

_Bisous_

_LolaMalefoy. _


End file.
